iHave a Crush
by 414fanatic
Summary: A new kid comes to school and Carly falls head over heels for him. Freddie is jealous, and Sam is in a predicament. Bad summary. Sorry! Story a whole lot better! R&R! Sorry about the eighth chapter. Couldn't think of stuff!
1. Mark

iHave a Crush

Carly walked into homeroom. The desk next to her wasn't empty as usual. There was a boy sitting there. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and very cute. Carly walked to her desk and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Carly." she said.

"Hi, I'm Mark. I moved from South Carolina. My dads a lawyer." he said.

Everything was going well in class when Mark passed Carly a note. It said 'meet me at my locker. It's 414.'

She scribbled on the back 'that's next to mine.'

After class they met at the lockers.

"Why did you want to see me?" Carly asked.

"I wanted to ask you something." Mark said.

"What?" Carly asked in an almost squeaky tone.

"Do you want to see a movie tonight?" he said.

"Sure, I'd really like that." she said.

Right after she said that, Sam walked over.

"Carly who's the new guy?" Sam whispered.

"He's Mark; we're in the same homeroom." Carly said.

"I'm still here." Mark whispered.

"Oh, um, yeah see you tonight." Carl said.

Mark walked off and turned a corner.

"He was cute." Sam said.

"Yeah and I'm going on a date with him tonight." Carly said.

Carly and Sam walked off and Mark walked into hall.

"Huh. Both of them like me. But I'm going with Carly." he said.

He walked off just as the bell rang.


	2. Freddie

The bell rang and kids poured into the hall. Mark walked to his locker. Carly was talking to Freddie.

"Who's he?" Mark asked.

"He's my friend, Freddie." Carly said.

"Who are you?" Freddie asked.

"I'm Mark. I moved here from South Carolina." Mark said.

Freddie pulled Carly away and said "I don't think you should hang out with him. I heard somewhere that country boys were no good."

"Actually, I'm from the city." Mark said.

"Well I still don't think he's any good." Freddie said.

"Freddie, he's fine." Carly said.

The bell rang, and she walked off to class.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you." Freddie said.

"You don't need to. I'm fine." Mark said.

Then Miss Briggs came up to us with a megaphone.

"Get to class!" she screamed.

Then Freddie and I ran off as fast as we could to class.


	3. Jealousy

The rest of the school day went by smoothly and Carly, Freddie, and Sam were talking in front of school when Mark came up to them.

"Hey Mark." Carly said.

"Hey Carly." Mark said.

"Hi Mark." Sam said staring at me.

"Hi." Mark said.

"Mark." Freddie said glaring at me.

"Hey Freddie." Mark said.

"Can we stop tossing around names?" Carly said.

"Sure." Mark said "So what were yall talking about before I walked in.

"Oh we were talking about our internet show iCarly. It comes on tomorrow at seven." Carly said.

"Oh cool." Mark said.

"There's the bus." Freddie said.

They walked together to the bus, with Carly on one side of him and Sam on the other. We got on and we all got off at the apartment building.

"Hey, you live here too?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. My dad couldn't find anywhere else to stay." Mark said.

"Well that's awesome." she said.

They walked up the steps and got out on the same stop.

"Do you stay on this floor?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, why? Do you?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. Do you want to come over to do homework?" Carly asked.

"No, I promised my dad I'd be home from school." Mark said.

"Oh. Well do you want to come over tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure." he said.

Mark walked to the door next to Carly's apartment.

"Cool you live next door to me." Carly said.

"Yeah awesome. See you tonight." Mark said.

Mark walked into his apartment, and so did Carly.

"He's so cute!" Carly squeaked.

"Yeah I know." Sam said.

"Hello! Am I just nothing?" Freddie asked.

"Pretty much yeah." Sam said.

"I'm going to my apartment." Freddie said.

Freddie left, and Spencer walked in.

"Hey where did Freddie go?" he asked.

"He's jealous that Carly's going to a movie with the new guy at school." Sam said.

"You are? Cool. What time?" Spencer asked.

"Around seven." Carly said.

"Ok, cool." Spencer said.

Spencer went upstairs and Carly and Sam did their homework. They heard a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it." Carly said.

She opened the door, and Mark was standing there.

"Hey." Carly said, blushing.

"Hey. My dad said I could come over here and do my homework with yall." Mark said.

"Cool. Come on in." Carly said.

Mark walked in and plopped down on the couch next to Sam.

"Hi Mark." Sam said staring at me.

"Hi Sam. Again." Mark said.

"Ok, let's do our homework." Carly said.

They did their homework without seeing Freddie staring through the peephole.

"I'll get him. Somehow." he said.

"Freddie! Get in here and do your homework!" his mom said.

"Coming." Freddie said.

Freddie walked into his apartment.

"Did yall here something?" Mark asked.

"No." Carly said

They went on to doing their homework. When they finished Mark left.

"See you tonight." Mark said.

"Bye."Carly said.

Mark left, and Carly said to Sam "Let's get something to eat."

"Ok." she said.

They got something to eat, and went upstairs.


	4. The Movie

That night Mark was walking to Carly's apartment when Freddie walked in front of him.

"Hi Mark Where you going?" he said in a hurry.

"I'm going to pick up Carly. We're going to walk to the movies." Mark said.

"Oh…" Freddie said.

Mark knocked on Carly's door. Carly answered.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey, you ready?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. Hold on." she said "Spencer!"

"Yeah?" he said, popping down from the rafters.

"I'm leaving. And get down from the rafters." she said.

"No way! I found this awesome chipmunk nest up here. Cool one came out. Hey little fella. Ouch!" Spencer said falling from the rafters.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Mark asked.

"Yeah just popped my shoulder. Ow!" he said as four chipmunks ran out the door.

"Okay we're going now." Mark said.

Mark and Carly walked down the steps. Mark jumped the last couple steps.

"No jumping in my lobby!" Lubert screamed.

"Sorry." Mark said as he and Carly ran out the door.

When they got their Mark bought the tickets and went into the theater.

"I'm gonna get some popcorn and go to the bathroom." Mark said.

Mark left and some other boy sat next to Carly.

"My friend is sitting there." she said.

"I don't care. This is the best seat in the theater." he said.

Mark walked in and went to his seat.

"Get out of my seat." Mark said to the boy.

"Oh yeah. Why should I?" he asked.

"This is why." he said.

Mark grabbed his arm and twisted it around.

"Ah! Let go of my arm!" he yelled.

"Get out of my seat." Mark said.

"Okay just let go of my arm!" he said.

Mark let go of his arm, and the kid ran away. Mark sat down.

"What I miss?" he asked.

"Um, nothing." she said.

The theater went dark, and the movie was put on the screen.


	5. I'm Home

Mark and Carly had just gotten back to the apartment. They were walking up the stairs when Mark stopped her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Do you wanna go out on Saturday."

Carly looked shocked for a second.

"Well I don't know. I'll have to think about it."

"Ok."

"Well do you want to be on iCarly tomorrow?"

"Let me ask my dad, but okay if he let's me."

"Alright cool."

Carly walked into her apartment.

"Hey Spencer, what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti tacos!"

"Yeah! Noodles living in a hard corned shell!"

_Ring Ring!_

"I got it." Carly said.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Mark. My dad said it was fi ne if I could be on iCarly."

"Okay, cool. And next time, call my cell. It's 610-7893."

"Okay, mine's 230-3939."

"Okay. I'll call you."

She hung up.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked.

"Mark. He said he could be on iCarly tomorrow."

"Ok, cool."

Spencer and Carly ate there spaghetti tacos.

"I'm going to bed early."

"Ok, night."

Carly got ready for bed, hoping she would have a dream about Mark.


	6. The Best Dream of my Life

"Carly? Carly? Wake up sleepy head." Mark said.

"Mark? How did you get in my room?" she asked.

"I'm not in your room."

"You took me out of my room?!"

"No!" Mark said laughing. "You're sleeping."

Carly sat up and looked around. She was lying in a meadow. There were mountains ahead of her. On one side of the meadow was a forest. Deer and butterflies were in the meadow. A fox scurried by her. 

"Nice place."

"Yeah."

"Let me get dressed."

"Don't have to."

She looked down at herself. In fact she was dressed.

"Need help getting up?" Mark asked.

"No I'm fine.

She got up and went over to the deer. She started to pet one.

"Nice deer. Good deer."

"Feed it some corn."

She fed it. The deer scurried off. The butterflies started to gather around her. 

"This place is beautiful!" she said.

"Yeah." Mark said picking up a fox.

"How did you know I was sleeping?"

"A place like this is no where near Seattle and we couldn't have gotten here in that much time."

"Oh, ok."

"Follow me, I wanna show you something."

Carly followed him into the forest.

"What did you want to show me?"

"That." Mark said pointing to a giant tree. 

Carly opened her mouth wide. There were squirrels, deer, butterflies, chipmunks, and birds around it. A ferret ran across and climbed up the tree a little bit. A snake slithered down a hole.

"I am dreaming." she said.

"Come with me." Mark said.

She followed him around the tree. She looked at the trunk.

"Mark? Who did this?"

"I did."

There was a heart with an arrow going through it. It said CS MB.

"That's so touching."

"So, have you made up your mind about my offer?"

"Now I have. Sure." she said.

Mark leaned in to kiss her cheek...

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Ah man! It was just getting better." she said.

She got dressed, and went downstairs.

"How'd you sleep." Spencer said, scrambling some eggs.

"I had the best dream of my life."


	7. Going to School

Carly waited at the bus stop. She was thinking about the dream when Sam walked up.

"Hey Carls. How was the movie last night with, Mark." she said with a gleam in her eyes and in a mesmerized tone.

"It was pretty good."

"Is that it? You go out with the newest hottie in Seattle from South Carolina and it was pretty good?"

"Ok, fine. It was the best time of my life!" she squealed.

"I knew it. Where is he anyways?"

"I don't know I saw him this morning with his dad..."

"You saw his dad? What was he like? Did he look like Mark?"

"Yeah, sorta. Anyways I didn't see him until he went into the garage over there."

"Ok, here's the bus." Sam said, a little disapointed.

"Wait, wait!" Freddie said.

"Oh great, it's here." Sam said.

Sam turned away, but not quick enough so that Carly saw some red on her cheeks.

They got on the bus, and Sam still had a little red on her cheeks. When they got to school they didn't see Mark anywhere.

"Where is he?" Carly asked.

"Who?" Freddie said.

"Mark, I haven't seen him since this morning. He didn't get on the bus."

"Oh, that nub."

"He's not a nub."

"Right..."

A Lamborghini Murcielago pulled up at the front of school. The door lifted up and Mark got out. He was wearing some Oakleys and plaid shorts. He had on a collared shirt with a white shirt underneath. He had on some Sperrys and a Boston hat on. Carly, Sam, and Freddie all had their mouths open.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Mark said.

"Your car!" Freddie said.

"Your clothes!" Sam said.

"You!" Carly said.

"Why do I have a feeling your gonna say yes to my proposal last night?"

"He asked you out?" Freddie and Sam said.

"Yeah, and Mark?"

Freddie had a very angry look on his face.

"Yeah?"

"I, do want to go out with you."

Freddie stormed off angrily, muttering stuff no one could hear.

"What's his prob?" Mark asked.

"Oh, he has a little crush on me."

"A little one?" Sam said.

"Ok fine. A big one. But that won't stop anything." Carly said.

They walked inside, with Carly and Mark holding hands.


	8. Sam's Thinking

The rest of the school day went by as usual, or sorta. Freddie was angry, girls were marveling Mark, and Sam was messing with Freddie.

The unusual thing was that Sam wasn't bothering Freddie as much.

"Why aren't you bothering Freddie as much? You've barely bothered him today. I can't believe I said that." Carly said.

"I'm thinking about something." Sam said.

"Oh my god. Your thinking! Run! Sam's thinking!" she joked.

"Yeah ha ha. Know could you leave so I could think better."

"Ok, just don't strain yourself." Carly said.

Carly walked away, and Mark walked over to his locker.

"What's up Sam?" he said.

"Nothing just thinking about something."

"Does it involve me?"

"No, know could you leave so I can think better."

"Lemme get some books first."

"K." she said a little sadly.

Mark walked off with his books, and the bell rang. Sam walked off to class, still thinking about that thing.


	9. iCarly Planning

The bell rang and kids poured into the halls. Mark came out of his class last. He went over to his locker to put up some books. Carly was standing by her locker talking with Sam and Freddie.

"Hey guys. What you talking about?"

"We're talking about what we're gonna do on iCarly tonight." Carly said.

"Cool. Can I help?"

"Depends, what's my middle name?" Freddie said.

"Why?"

"Just answer!"

"Um, Andrew?"

"You're good, too good."

"Your middle names Andrew?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"Freddie Andrew Benson. What a loser!" Sam said in his face.

"Oh be quiet, Sam. I like it. You know your initials are FAB, right?" Carly said.

"Yeah."

"Come on, guys I came here to discuss what we were doing on iCarly tonight, not talk about Freddie's name." Mark said.

"Yeah, let's talk." Carly said.

"How do should we start it?"

"Well Carly and Sam start off as usual, by saying 'I'm Carly, I'm Sam, and you're watching iCarly!'" Freddie said.

"And then Sam says 'We have a special friend here today.'" Carly said.

"And then Carly says 'Where is he, Sam?'" Sam said.

"And then Sam says 'He's right here!' and you walk in." Carly said.

"Wait I have a better idea. When Sam says that in stead of walking in, I pop down from the rafters." Mark said.

"It's okay." Freddie said.

"You know you like it Freddie. It's awesome!" Sam said.

"Yeah!" Carly said.

They went outside and started to walk home.

"Hey where's that Lamborghini your dad drives?" Carly asked.

"He works during this time so I walk home."

They walked home and discussed what they were gonna do. In a little while Carly and Mark started to hold hands. Freddie glared at Mark and Sam stood back a little.

"Come on Sam, why you so far back?" Mark asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm coming." she said.

When they got there they talked some more about what they were gonna do. They finished some time later and just started to hang out.

"I gotta go home, my mom wants to do my weekly tick inspection." Freddie said.

"You do that while I try to get that vision out of my mind." Mark said.

"And who gets a tick inspection?" Sam said.

They turned on the TV, Sam got a sandwich, and Carly and Mark just stared at each other half the time.

"Well I gotta go my dad wants me to my chores."

"Okay, see you later." Carly said.

He walked off and Carly looked at Sam.

"He's so cute!"

"I know, there must be a law against that."

"Yeah. Well, let's get the set ready for the show."

They ran upstairs and got the set ready.


	10. Rehearsal

"Dad, I'm going out!" Mark said.

"Okay, but be back before ten. And I have that party to go to." Mark's dad, who had glasses, black hair, and brown eyes, and a blazer on, said.

"The show's only an hour, and it starts at seven, so I have at least two hours to rehearse."

"Okay, so your gonna be back at eight, right?"

"Actually Carly and Sam are throwing a party for my first webcast on their show, so I'll probably be back around ten."

"Okay, and what about that Freddie boy?"

"He doesn't like me very much, not sure why, but see you whenever you get back."

"See you."

Mark walked to Carly's room and ran into Freddie.

"Hey Freds, what's up?"

"Stay away from Carly!" he yelled.

"Dude cool it, why can't you take it that we're dating?"

"Cause I love her."

Mark looked a little shocked.

"Okay, but tonight can we just be friends? I mean there's that party after the webcast, and can you please come and we just be friends?"

"Fine, but only for tonight."

"If it works out, do you wanna stay friends."

"Whatever."

The door opened and Spencer let them in.

"Hey Mark. Hey Freddie." Carly said.

Mark looked around the room. There was streamer, balloons, and a banner that said 'Happy First Webcast!' on it. There were also some umbrellas with towels under them.

"You did all this for me?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, did you bring your swim suit?"

"Why?"

"We're having a beach party, duh!" Sam said.

"Oh, well I'll get it after the show."

"Let's go rehearse." Carly said.

They went upstairs to rehearse.

"Yeah, yall just go have fun, I'll work on the snacks for the party."

"Make sure there are brownies!" Carly called.

"I love her ideas!" Mark said.

"Ok we've gone over the end part a lot, so let's do the beginning of it." Carly said.

"Okay, let me get up in the rafters."

Mark jumped up and grabbed the rafters and sat on them.

"He's good at that." Sam said.

"Yeah."

"Okay let's see here. Got it." Freddie said.

"I'm Carly."

"And I'm Sam."

"She's Sam."

"Yes I am. And she's Carly."

"Yes, I'm Carly." she said, smiling. "Okay we've got a special person on the show tonight."

"And he and Carly are dating."

Freddie started to get red.

"And here he is!"

Mark dropped down from the rafters.

"What's up internet? I'm Mark. Now I'm going to fall and not get hurt."

Mark fell and hit the ground.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Carly asked.

"I said I wasn't going to get hurt." Mark said, popping up.

"Okay, so Mark might be joining the show permanently because he lives next-door."

"Hi dad!" Mark said.

"Okay, good job guys."

Freddie cut off the camera.

"Nice one Mark." Sam said.

"I know."

"Well let's go downstairs."

They got in the elevator and went downstairs.


	11. The Show

"Okay so on iCarly tonight we might surprise you so be ready." Carly said, as they went down the elevator.

"I will be. What time is it?" Mark asked.

"It's six-" Freddie said.

"Oh my God!" Spencer yelled.

Everybody looked at each other.

"Come on stupid elevator!" Sam said, pushing the one button a lot.

When the elevator opened they all said "What's wrong?"

"The cookies are on fire!" he said, beating it with a broom.

"Don't use a broom, it's flammable!" Mark said.

"What?"

"Move!"

Spencer got out of the way.

"Where's the fire extinguisher?"

"Under the sink!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"Oh sorry."

Mark grabbed the fire extinguisher and ran to the cookies. He sprayed them and put them out.

"Good job." Spencer said, with the flaming broom.

"Um..." Mark said.

"Oh my God!" he said.

Mark sprayed the broom, and got Spencer wet. He spit some water out.

"Thanks."

"You need a break?"

"Yes please."

Mark walked over to Carly, Sam, and Freddie.

"Good job." Freddie said.

"Oh, my, gosh." Sam said.

"What?" Mark and Freddie asked.

"Yall are being friends."

Mark and Freddie looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess so." Freddie said.

"What time is it?" Mark asked.

"It's, six fifty-eight! We gotta go!"

They ran up the stairs. Mark jumped into the rafters, and Carly and Sam got ready.

"One minute!" Freddie said.

"Okay you know what we're gonna do, right?" Carly said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

Let's get the nervousness out. Blah!"

"Blah!"

"Blah!"

"Blah!"

"Blah." Mark said.

They all started to laugh.

"We're on in five, four, three, two..." Freddie said, pointing at them.

"I'm Carly."

"And I'm Sam."

"She's Sam."

"Yes I am. And she's Carly."

"Yes, I'm Carly." she said smiling "Now we have a special friend on tonight."

"And he and Carly are dating."

Freddie didn't get red.

"And here he is!"

Mark popped down from the rafters.

"What's up internet? I'm Mark. Now watch me fall and not get hurt."

He fell from the rafters.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Mark said popping up.

"Now Mark might be joining us permanently cause he lives next-door."

"Hi dad!"

Freddie smirked behind the camera.

"Sam go get the bean bag."

"Okay."

She went and got a bean bag.

"Okay Mark we're gonna ask you a few questions."

"Boxers or briefs?" Sam blurted out.

"Um, boxers."

"What is your favorite band?" Carly asked.

"Simple Plan."

"Favorite sport."

"Can I pick two?"

"Sure."

"Baseball and football."

"Nice."

"Would you rather jump off a cliff and break your arm, or run through a fire and get your eyebrows singed off."

"Cliff."

"Yay."

They kept on doing fun stuff, like dancing, swinging from the rafters, and proving they couldn't do stuff.

"Now we're gonna close this show up soon but let's do something special."

"Wait. How about we let Freddie on for a sec." Mark said.

"And why?"

"He's the camera man, er, boy, and we wouldn't have it without him. Come here Freddie."

Freddie looked a little surprised.

"Come on."

He walked up in front of the camera.

"Sam can I see that remote?" Mark asked.

"Uh, sure. Here."

Mark pressed a button. Applause came from the amplifiers. Freddie smiled even more.

"Hello web world. I'm Freddie."

"Okay, so Freddie and I are gonna have a contest."

"Woah, woah, woah. Since when?"

"Since now."

"Good enough for me." he shrugged.

"Okay we're gonna have a contest to see who has the weirdest talent."

"What?"

"I'll go first."

Mark grabbed his foot and brought it up to his face. Freddie opened his mouth.

"Holy chicken!" Sam said.

"That was okay," said Freddie "but watch this."

He sat down and tucked in his legs.

"I hope I remember how to do this." he said to himself.

He lifted his leg up and put it behind his head.

"Whew. One down."

He grabbed the other one and tried to put it behind his head. He didn't get it. He tried again.

"Come on!" he said.

He put it behind his head.

"Woah." everyone said.

Freddie started to laugh.

"Well, I guess Freddie wins." Mark said.

"Now what was that special you talked about?" Freddie asked, getting out of the position he was in.

"Oh yeah. Well here it is. Mark..."

"Yeah?" Mark and Carly said.

"Kisses Carly." Sam said.

There was a slight pause.

"O-okay." Mark said.

Carly was a little red with embarrassment. Mark walked over to her. Carly looked up at him. Mark leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Wow." she said.

Mark smiled really wide.

"Okay you've been watching iCarly!" Sam said.

"Yeah!"

"And we're clear!" Freddie said.

"So, how do you feel?" Carly asked.

"Good." Mark said.

"I mean about the webcast."

"Oh, famous!"

They laughed.

"Let's get ready for the party."

"Yeah, I gotta get my stuff. Bye."

"Bye."

They went downstairs, and Mark left.

"So, Freddie." Sam said.

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about what Mark did?"

"I'm cool."

"What?"

"I'm cool. I don't care."

"Okay." she said, itching herself.

"You okay."

"Ye-yeah."

"I'm gonna go get Spencer." Carly said to Freddie.

"Okay, I gotta think about something anyway."

"Okay, see ya."

Carly walked out and Freddie relaxed on the couch.

A little bit later Mark came. He had on a Guy Harvey shirt with brown plaids.

"What's up?"

"Oh hey."

Spencer came in. He was covered with saw dust.

"Um..." Mark said.

"New sculpture." he said.

"Oh."

"I'm gonna finish the sweets."

"Ok."

Carly walked in.

"What's up?"

"Noting. You?"

"Nothing."

"Well let's wait for our guests."

"Okay."

She sat down, and waited for the first guest.


End file.
